snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bleedman Art-Exclusive Characters/F-J
Falco Lombardi Falco Lombardi (Japanese: ファルコ・ランバルディ Hepburn: Faruko Rambarudi?) is an anthropomorphic, purple-headed peregrine falcon character from the Star Fox series of video games. He was created by Shigeru Miyamoto and designed by Takaya Imamura. Falco acts as the wingman and friend of title character Fox McCloud for the majority of the series. Falco first appeared in the 1993 video game Star Fox. Since then, he has appeared in multiple Star Fox games. A variety of voice actors lend their voice to the character in the English language releases, but Hisao Egawa portrays Falco in all Japanese language releases. Besides the Star Fox games, Falco has starred in his own manga, and also appeared as a playable character in three Super Smash Bros. titles. Falco has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Smashing, in the third panel of the picture, together with Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Luigi, Marth, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, R.O.B., Toon Link and Wolf O'Donnell. He is featured in the middle of the upper part of the picture. Fang Fang is an original character created and drawn by Bleedman, as a fan character for Endling's Ever After. Fang is monstrous wolf. The creature lacks a general body, instead it is a gigantic head with arms and legs directly attached to it. The creature has a giant mouth, and the head has eight eyes, and red energy, shining through six small holes on his head. Fang has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fang, together with Red Hood, all dressed in black instead of her usual red hood. Fanny Fulbright Fanny Fulbright is a recurring character in Kids Next Door. She is The Kids Next Door's head-of-decommissioning. She speaks with an Irish accent and yells a lot. She is also known to underestimate boys, often calling them "stupid", and believe girls are far superior. In Operation: D.A.D.D.Y., it's revealed that she's Mr. Boss's daughter. She often works at the Moon-Base. Her cooperative name is Numbuh 86. Fanny has been featured in the Bleedman Character Artwork, Cartoon Character Chart Part 3, together with Olga and Mandark Astronomonov, Grim Jr., Minimandy, Atom Ant, Mimi, HIM, Armed Force, Delightful Children From Down the Lane, Princess Morbucks, Dee Dee, Robin Snyder, Mike Believe, Bunny and Zilla. Fashiontina Fashiontina is an original character, created by Thunderfoxjt and drawn by Bleedman. Fashiontina is a ghost and is completely translucent, given by the fact that both the front and the back of her panties can clearly be seen. She has a long light-blue hair color with lime-green eyes. She is clothed in a leather top, leather thigh-high boots, leather evening gloves, a leather mask and pink panties. Fashiontina has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fashiontina, as a commission for Thunderfoxjt. Fenniken X x and y by bleedman-d6x9yw0.jpg|''x,x and y'' X x and y colored by bleedman-d84a1uh.jpg|''x,x and y colored'' Fennekin (Japanese: フォッコ Fokko) is a Fire-type Pokémon. Along with Chespin and Froakie, Fennekin is one of three starter Pokémon of Kalos available at the beginning of Pokémon X and Y. Fennekin is a quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and it has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. Hot air is vented from its ears, reaching temperatures of over 390 degrees Fahrenheit. It has large, dark orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen in its upper jaw. Fennekin also has small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail is fluffy with a dark orange tip. Fennekin chews on twigs instead of eating snacks. It can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its Trainer. Fenniken has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, in the right panel of x,x and y and in the right panel of the follow-up art, x,x and y colored, together with Calem and Serena and the rest of three starter pokémon for X & Y, Chespin and Froakie. Fenrir Fenrir 'is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Fenrir is an antropomorphic wolf and part of the Phantom Monarch. A massive wolf with jet-black fur and red eyes, Fenrir once terrorized a large part of Western Dragobeastia, until he was finally hunted down and killed by Baihu's grandfather. As Fenrir's spirit roamed the underworld, he was visited by a mysterious being of supernatural power, who offered him a second chance at life, as well as a chance for revenge. With his resurrection, Fenrir quickly realized that his benefactor had also granted him the ability to manipulate and control ice. The ability also had the side effect of altering his fur to a lighter shade of grey, and his eyes glowed with an ethereal blue. Fenrir agrees readily, especially when he hears that his arch-nemesis left behind a great-grand daughter... He loves to fight, but doesn't like fighting weaklings unless they get in his way. He has an excellent memory, can be somewhat philosophical at times, and is also a bit of a sociopath. He also revels in destruction. Fenrir has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''The Phantom Monarch: Fenrir, which is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Fionna '''Fionna is an internally fictional character in the cartoon series, Adventure Time. Fionna is the gender-swapped version of Finn who was created by the Ice King in his fan-fiction. In the real world, she was created by Adventure Time character designer Natasha Allegri in a series of web comics and drawings. She and the other gender-swapped characters appeared occasionally in their own segment of the show. She is usually seen in the company of Cake, her own stretchy companion and also adoptive sister. Fionna's nemesis is the Ice Queen. She is shown to have an attraction to Prince Gumball and a past with Marshall Lee. Ice King fantasizes about one day making her real and marrying her. Fionna has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fanart time, together with Cake the cat, Flame Princess, Marceline Abadeer and Marshall Lee. Firebrand Firebrand is a fictional character who appears in the Ghosts 'n Goblins series of run and gun platformer games. He is a independent Red Arremer who starred in his own spinoff trilogy. He will stand up to any threat posed to his home, the Demon Village, without any fear. Firebrand is considered to be an elite warrior among the Red Arremers, gaining him hero status among his peers and nicknamed Red Blaze due to his bright red skin and prowess with fiery magic. Firebrand has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Angels and Demons, battling the digimon, Angewomon, will Pit from the video game, Kid Icarus, is fighting with Mimi. The picture was commissioned by Toonstarfreak. Flame Princess Flame Princess (first name Phoebe and occasionally called FP) is a character from the cartoon series, Adventure Time. She is the princess and ruler of the Fire Kingdom, as well as Finn's ex girlfriend. She is the second most recurring princess after Princess Bubblegum. When Jake asks Flambo if he knows any princesses that are Finn's age so he can fix his broken heart, he introduces Jake to Flame Princess. Flame Princess was locked away in a lantern in the main chamber of the Fire Kingdom when Jake first encounters her. It is later revealed that her father, the Flame King, put her there on Princess Bubblegum's advice when she was an infant, and she did not come out for 14 years. She has a short temper, trust issues, and a heat core that can destroy the world if overblown with emotions. She is also now close friends with Cinnamon Bun. Due to the events in Princess Day, she is considered a registered princess. Flame Princess has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fanart time, together with Cake, Fionna, Marceline Abadeer and Marshall Lee. Flowey Flowey (/ˈflaʊi/) is the first major character that the protagonist encounters in Undertale, serving as the main antagonist for the majority of the game, specifically the Neutral and True Pacifist routes. He provides an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by sharing "friendliness pellets," which are actually harmful bullets. His main philosophy is "KILL or BE KILLED." Initially, Flowey operates under a façade of friendliness and politeness. He often greets the protagonist with southern jargon, such as "Howdy!", calls himself "your best friend," and, like his father, appends polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he often calls the protagonist an "idiot." Flowey has a malevolent and cruel disposition, berating the protagonist for not following his "kill or be killed" philosophy. Despite this, he also criticizes the protagonist at the end of the Ruins if they killed any monster. He is manipulative, devious, and a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it. He retains his memories between SAVEs because he was once able to SAVE. He is also shown to be extremely cowardly, as he kills his former father to appease the protagonist in a vain attempt to save his own life in the Genocide Route's conclusion. Flowey has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Whatcha Drawin and colorin #2, together with Callie, Connie Maheswaran, Cthulhu, Frisk, Marie, Michelangelo, Panty, Steven Universe, Stockings, The Steward, Tulip and Tomoko Kuroki. He is drawn together with Frisk on the second row, spot 4. Fluttershy Mlpfim by bleedman-d50je4h.jpg|''MLPFIM'' Mlbfim by bleedman-d6qyy7z.jpg|''MLBFIM'' Fluttershy by jorama-d4o2wei.jpg|''Fluttershy'' Pony gang update by jorama-d57g0wk.jpg|''Pony gang: Update'' Fluttershy is one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Fluttershy is a female Pegasus pony. She lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and takes care of animals, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness. Fluttershy has been featured in four pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, first in MLPFIM, together Applejack, Derby, Discord, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike and Twilight Sparkle. She is featured just under Princess Celestia and Discord. She has been featured a second time, in human form in MLBFIM, together with humanized version of Twilight Sparkle (1), Applejack (2), Rarity (3) and Pinkie Pie (5) and Twilight Sparkle (6). She is the second girl in the picture. This was a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (Formerly known as Dzappa7778). She was featured in two pictures, exclusively featured on Jorama's DeviantArt Page. First in her human form in Fluttershy ''and a second time in ''Pony gang: Update, together with humanized version with Applejack (1), Twilight Sparkle (2), Pinkie Pie (3), Rainbow Dash (4), Rarity (5) and Derpy (7). Fox Mcloud Fox McCloud (Japanese: フォックス・マクラウド Hepburn: Fokkusu Makuraudo?) is an anthropomorphic video game character and the chief protagonist of the Star Fox series. He was created and designed by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takaya Imamura. As his name implies, he is a red fox and the main character of the franchise. In each game, the player controls Fox in his Arwing, with a few games such as Star Fox Adventures and Star Fox: Assault where he is controlled on the ground. He is the leader of the Star Fox team and is joined by his wingmates on various missions. Fox McLoud has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Smashing in the first panel of the picture, together with Donkey Kong, Kirby, Link, Lucas, Mario, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, Samus Aran (bott with and without her suit), Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Wario and Yogi. Fox Mcloud is featured in the right lower corner. Foxy select_your_fright_by_bleedman-d8uatzm.jpg|''Select your fright'' the_freddy_bunch_by_bleedman-d93s60w.jpg|''The Freddy Bunch'' Foxy is one of the four main antagonists in the game, Five Nights at Freddy's. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he emerges and sprints towards The Office to attack the player on any given night if he is not monitored enough through the security camera. Unlike other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the player. It is currently unknown as to why Foxy is the only animatronic who hides. However, it's possible that the game's developer, Scott Cawthon, simply wanted a surprise animatronic that isn't seen or mentioned until later on during gameplay rather than at the start. Foxy has been featured in twopieces of art by Bleedman, the first one, Select Your Fright, is a sketch, which depicted him as a fighting character of a game with a modified design together with the Freddy Frazburger, Booni and Chica. The second time is in The Freddy Bunch, which is the follow-up art of Select Your Fright.''He is featured in two pieces of art by Bleedman, of which one was a sketch, which depicted him as a fighting character of a game with a modified design. Frankie Foster '''Francis ''"Frankie" Foster is Madame Foster's, 22-year-old, granddaughter, addressed as "Miss Frances" by Mr. Herriman, in the cartoon series, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Frankie is the caregiver at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and helps keep everything in order. In spite of Mr. Herriman's fussiness and fixation with rules and cleanliness, having to take care of everyone and everything in the house, and Bloo's mischief-making (all of which cause her tremendous stress), she is usually very friendly and easy-going. Frankie has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Cartoon Character Chart Part 2, together with the Rowdyruff Boys, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Aku (as Red Hood), Jimmy Neutron, Supercow, Dynamo, I. M. Weasel, Grim Reaper, Wilt, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Battus, GIR and Zim. Freddy Frazbear select_your_fright_by_bleedman-d8uatzm.jpg|''Select your fright'' the_freddy_bunch_by_bleedman-d93s60w.jpg|''The Freddy Bunch'' '''Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist and titular character of the game, Five Nights at Freddy's. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM. He forcefully stuffs any human he encounters after-hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, as do the other animatronics, resulting in said person's death. Freddy has been featured in twopieces of art by Bleedman, the first one, Select Your Fright, is a sketch, which depicted him as a fighting character of a game with a modified design together with the Freddy Frazburger, Booni and Chica. The second time is in The Freddy Bunch, which is the follow-up art of Select Your Fright.''He is featured in two pieces of art by Bleedman, of which one was a sketch, which depicted him as a fighting character of a game with a modified design. Frisk Sketch_stuff_by_bleedman-d9kj0kv.jpg|''Sketch Stuff I_ve_got_a_bone_to_pick_with_you_by_bleedman-da2rqbf.jpg|''I've got a bone to pick with you'' Ut character chart by bleedman-danvmpw.jpg|''UT character chart'' tea_and_tennis_by_bleedman-daq6qfw.jpg|''Tea and Tennis'' Whatcha drawin and colorin by bleedman-daq6qnv.jpg|''Whatcha Drawin and colorin'' Dafuq.png|''Dafuq'' dafuq_2_by_bleedman-dar11yh.jpg|''Dafuq 2'' Frisk is the playable character of Undertale, who attempts to escape the Underground and go back up to the Surface. His name is revealed only during the ending of the True Pacifist Route. He is the last of the eight humans to fall into the Underground after travelling to Mount Ebott. Frisk is depicted as a young human of ambiguous age, gender, and ethnicity, with medium length straight brown hair, with a little bit of bangs and a blank expression. They wear a striped light magenta-and-blue shirt, blue pants, and plain brown shoes. While their in-game sprite always shows Frisk with a blank expression, other characters and flavor text describe him making other expressions. For example, when Frisk cheers Napstablook in their battle, he is described as giving "a patient smile." Frisk has a great deal of determination, allowing him to save and heal at save points. When Frisk has a save file, he can load it from the menu screen, and will load during the game if he dies. Frisk can also reset the world to when he landed in the underground, though this is not enough to completely erase the memories of others pertaining to what happened before the reset. Frisk has been featured in several pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Sketch Stuff, with Sans standing behind him in the right lower corner. They are featured together with Eileen Roberts from the cartoon series, Regular Show and with Connie Maheswaran from the cartoon series, Steven Universe. The second time she was featured in art, was in I've got a bone to pick with you, once again with Sans. Her third appearance was in UT character chart, together with Chara, Dr. Alphys,King Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel and Undyne. Frisk is featured with Sans, between Toriel and Papyrus. Her fourth appearance was in Tea and Tennis, ''where she played the tennis match against Muffet. Her fifth appearance was in ''Whatcha Drawin and colorin, together with Callie, Connie Maheswaran, Cthulhu, Frisk, Marie, Michelangelo, Panty, Steven Universe, Stockings, The Steward, Tulip and Tomoko Kuroki. She is drawn together with Flowey on the second row, spot 4. Her final two appearances, were in Dafuq ''and ''Dafuq 2, together with Sans once again. Froakie X x and y by bleedman-d6x9yw0.jpg|''x,x and y'' X x and y colored by bleedman-d84a1uh.jpg|''x,x and y colored'' Froakie (Japanese: ケロマツ Keromatsu) is a Water-type Pokémon. Along with Chespin and Fennekin, Froakie is one of three starter Pokémon of Kalos available at the beginning of Pokémon X and Y. Froakie is a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. Froakie produces a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose. The delicate yet flexible bubbles, called Frubbles (Japanese: ケロムース Keromousse), reduce the damage Froakie takes from attacks. It has three fingers and two toes on its hands and feet. Despite its carefree attitude, it is vigilant of its surroundings. Froakie is both light and strong, making it capable of jumping incredibly high. Froakie has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, in the right panel of x,x and y and in the right panel of the follow-up art, x,x and y colored, together with Calem and Serena and the rest of three starter pokémon for X & Y, Chespin and Fennekin. Fuzzy Lumpkins Early ppg designs.jpg|''Early PPG Designs'' Early PPG sketches.jpg|''Early PPG Sketches'' The beat alls by bleedman-d4vt3f2.jpg|''The Beat-Alls'' Fuzzy Lumpkins 'is a recurring antagonist in ''The Powerpuff Girls. He has a "hillbilly drawl", and he is very, very lazy and sleepy. He does nothing for most of his life, and lives in the woods that are far away from the Townsville Hall. He was once elected Mayor of Townsville in the episode "Impeach Fuzz". On Cartoon Network media prints, he is referred as a species called a "beastly bumpkin." Fuzzy has appeared in three different artworks, the first time in, Early PPG Designs together with the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo, HIM and Princess Morbucks. His second appearances is in the follow-up picture, Early PPG Sketches, depicting the same characters as the first picture, only replacing Morbucks with Professor Utonium. In his third appearance, The Beat-Alls, he got a drastic redesign as he was turned a menacing behemoth. He was depicted with the redesigned versions of the rest of The Beat-Alls: Mojo Jojo, HIM and Morbucks. Gama the Frog Poison lords by bleedman.jpg|''Poison Lords'' the_five_poison__gama_by_dragonman32.jpg|''The Five Poison: Gama'' '''Gama is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and created by Bleedman. Gama is an antropomorphic poison dart frog and a member of the Five Poison. Gama is physically the toughest of the Five Poison and the brawn of the group. He is also the dumbest of member of the group. He is completely devoted to his leader, Shimuru and willing to put down his life for Shimuru, who he considers to be his master. Taking everything in consideration, Gama is an imitading opponent. His weapons of choice are the Venom Arms, the sasumata which allows him to wield dark magic and a shield whose edges are laced with lethal poisons. Gama has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Poison Lords, ''together with Shimuru (2), Sly (3), Dokuryu (4), Dokumo (5) and Tokagero (6), and a second time in, ''The Five Poison: Gama. The Five Poison: Gama ''is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Ganondorf '''Ganondorf' (ガノンドロフ Ganondorofu?), often refered to as Ganon (Japanese: ガノン?) (spelled as Gannon in the original Legend of Zelda), is a fictional character and a commonly reccurring antagonist of Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda series. He is often the final boss of most games in the series. He was first given a back-story in A Link to the Past. The English version of the A Link to the Past instruction manual adds the surname Dragmire and the alias "Mandrag Ganon," which means "Ganon of the Enchanted Thieves". Ganon is depicted as the ultimate embodiment of pure evil and hatred. His roles range from savage beast to scheming tyrant to godlike entity, sometimes in the course of a single game. The book Hyrule Historia reveals that Ganon's hatred is so intense that he can survive even the total obliteration of his body and remain conscious. Despite these negative traits, he does show some knowledge of the fine arts, since he can play his own leitmotif on an organ in Ocarina of Time. Ganondorf is incredibly arrogant, believing himself to be completely invulnerable. Ganon has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Smashing, in the third panel of the picture, together with Captain Falcon, Falco Lombardi, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Luigi, Marth, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, R.O.B., Toon Link and Wolf O'Donnell. He is featured in the lower right corner. Garfield Logan Teen Titans.png|''Teen Titans'' Teen titans are go by bleedman-d8rkije.jpg|''Teen Titans are go'' Garfield Mark Logan aka Beastboy, is one of main characters of Teen Titans. Beastboy is a former member of the Doom Patrol and a founding member of the Teen Titans. He is a green-skinned teenage boy and a changeling: he is able of turning into any animal imaginable and isn't limited to modern animals (as he often transform into prehistoric monsters) nor is he limited to terrestrial animals. Although he is a very strong combatant and potentially powerful threatening character, he isn't a menacing figure. This is due to his goofball and light-hearted nature. Beastboy like to joke and prank (much to annoyance of his friends) and acts often immature. He is a vegetarian, since he has been most meat, and has a strange obsession with mopads. But despite his calm and light-hearted nature, when he or his friends are threatened in any way or someone hurts his feelings, he honors his name and turn into a savage beast without no mercy for his opponent. Beastboy has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Teen Titans, together with the rest of the Titans and a second time in Teen Titans are go, ''together Victor Stone, aka Cyborg and Jinx. Garnet steven_universe_by_bleedman-d8wboqy.jpg|''Steven Universe steven_universe_colored_by_bleedman-d91rd1s.jpg|''Steven Universe Colored'' Garnet is a main character in the cartoon series, Steven Universe. Garnet is the disciplined current leader of the Crystal Gems and the strongest of the group. She is quiet, stoic, pragmatic, and described by Steven as "mysterious", but over the course of the series she becomes more emotionally open, especially in expressing her love for Steven. According to the writers, her great self-confidence is reflected in the fact that she never asks questions. She possesses red garnets embedded in her hands, from which she summons her Gem weapon, a pair of heavy gauntlets. She is represented musically by synthesizer bass sounds. In the episode Jail Break, it is revealed that Garnet is actually a fusion of two gems, Ruby and Sapphire, who are romantic partners. Garnet's balanced nature stems from their conflicting personalities; while Ruby is hot-tempered and irritable, Sapphire is relaxed and perceptive. When the two are at odds with each other, Garnet splits apart. Garnet's existence is thus a personification of Ruby and Sapphire's loving relationship—she describes herself as "a conversation" and "made of love"—and her personality is a stable blending of Ruby and Sapphire's traits. Because she is a fusion, Garnet possesses two gemstones: one embedded in each of her hands. She also has a third eye, which is usually hidden by the visor she wears. In addition to superhuman strength, Garnet inherits Sapphire's ability to see potential future outcomes using her third eye. The character of Garnet has won acclaim from critics as a representation of a queer relationship. Though she is normally stoic, Garnet's strongest emotional displays are often centered around fusion: anger and revulsion at what she perceives as abuses or perversions of fusion, and delight when Steven develops the ability to fuse. The second-season episode The Answer, a flashback showing how Ruby and Sapphire met and formed Garnet for the first time, was nominated for an Emmy Award and adapted into a children's book. Garnet has been featured in two pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, in Steven Universe and the follow-up art, Steven Universe Colored, together with Amethyst, Connie Maheswaran, Jasper, Lapis Lazula, Lion, Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Steven Universe. She is featured directly above Steven Universe. Gen & Bun Character chart again by bleedman.jpg|''Character chart again?'' northe_leader_gen_bun_by_dragonman32.jpg|''Northe Leader Gen Bun'' Gen & Bun are original characters, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Gen & Bun are a two-headed antropomorphic long-necked turtle. The left head is Bun and male, while the right head is Gen and female. The Siamese turtle are the leader of the North Region and is often referred to as Gen Bun. The North Region is mostly ocean with a small island. As leader of the North Region, Gen and Bun are masters in hydrokinesis. Their weapon of choice is the holy weapon, Poseidon which allows them even greater control over the ocean, creating whirlpools and tsunamis.< Gen & Bun has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, Character chart again? ''as a commission to Dragonman32 and a second time in ''Northe Leader Gen Bun. Northe Leader Gen Bun ''is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Getter-1 '''Getter-1' is a super robot piloted by Ryoma Nagare, making it the prominent robot of the series, Getter Robo. Getter-1 is the most commonly used Getter of all three. It is somewhat geared toward aerial combat, however it can fight in almost any situation. Part of why Getter-1 is used more, is that it is equipped with the Getter Tomahawk (which doubles as a boomerang) and the Getter beam, a highly concentrated beam of pure Getter Energy that can destroy many of the Getter's foes. It is able to fly through the cape-like attachment on its back called the Getter Wing that acts as an anti-gravity cloak. It is also able to survive reentry into the atmosphere as it was designed for space travel. Getter -1 has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Super Robots, (the robot in the middle, together with Mazinger Z and Voltes V. Ghast Ghast 'is an original character, created by Numa430 and drawn by Bleedman. Ghast is an 18-year old. He is believed to be a human, althought zombie is also a possibility. He has black lines connecting his eyes, with his upper lip, creating the illusion of a skull and short hair. He is dressed in hoodie with spots that almost look like holes, pants and sneakers. He has a hanger hanging from his earlobs and wields a large scythe, alluding to him being a reaper, since scythes are the chosen weapons of Reapers. He is the partner of Millie, a young vampire. He would be featured, ''The Misadventures of Millie and Ghast, a story by Numa430 in the future but nothing is concrete yet. Ghast has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Millie and Ghast, together with Millie as a commission for Numa430. The Art has been featured exclusively on Numa430's DeviantArt Page. Ghoul and Syrus '''Ghoul and Syrus are two original characters created by LaNiMal and drawn by Bleedman. Ghoul is a small skeletal figure with one yellow left eye. His other eyesocket is marked with a deep scar, that have cut through the skull of the skeleton. Ghoul doesn't appear to have hands or feet. He is dressed in a dark green hoodie and pants, with his hood resembling a scythe. His hoodie is closed by a gigantic zipper and he has chains around both his wrists as his ankles. Syrus is a lot bigger, being clothed in only pants, suspenders and a cap. His facial features and hair color (if any) are obscured by shadow. His stomach is wrapped in bandages as are his wrists. In his gloved hands, he holds a sickle with a large blade. Not much about their background is known. Ghoul and Syrus has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Ghoul and Syrus, as commission for gravityarchangel. Gilda Gilda is a supporting character in the cartoon series: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ''She is a female griffon. Despite being a supporting character, she has taken up the role of antagonist on several occassions, in the episode, Griffon the Brush Off and the chapter book 'Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. She also makes appearances, in ''Magical Mystery Cure and Equestria Games and The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone. She is called Gilda the Griffon in some merchandise. Gilda in her human form has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Chaos Mistress, together humanized versions of Cheerilee, Derby, Discord (genderswap), DJ Pon-3, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. She is featured in a brown leotard, on the upper right corner of the picture. The picture is a commission for DJ-BLU3Z (formerly known as Dzappa7778). The Girl and the Transformers The Girl and the Transformers is a group of original characters. No background is given on any character The girl is an unnamed gynoid, based on the design of her right eye and the right arm. She has a light-blue hair, she wears a light-brown hoodie and an ear piece. The first transformers is a submarine, able to transform into a tyrannosaur. The second transformer is a buggy, able to tranform ti into a strange bird. The third and last transformer is five-wheeled vehicle, able to transform into two seperate robots, one humanoid form and one dragonfly form. The Girl and the Transformers has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Painter hates cltr z, to demonstrate a new drawing programm called Painter. Gluttony Gluttony 'is an original character, created by thebloodreaver and drawn by Bleedman. He is part of the 7even Syns, a group based on the seven deadly sins. Gluttony is the embodiement of the sin Gluttire (or Gluttony), the act of over-indulgence and over-consumption of food, drink, or wealth items to the point of extravagance or waste. In some Christian denominations, it is considered one of the seven deadly sins—a misplaced desire for food that may result in hunger among the needy. Gluttony is a morally obese man with a green skin. He has a deep cut in his face, between his green eyes and across his mouth, and has only three fingers at each hand. He wears a stained white shirt and blue jeans. It isn't surprising but Gluttony is the heaviest of the group. Gluttony has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Seven Syns, together with Envy, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth and Wrath. Goofy '''Goofy appears alongside Donald and Sora in all of the Kingdom Hearts games. Goofy is Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court. He and Disney Castle's Court Magician Donald went out to search for the King, and ends up teaming with Sora for the rest of their journey. Despite his position at Disney Castle, Goofy dislikes using weapons (instead using a simple shield in combat) and attempts to avoid fighting whenever possible, preferring to find peaceful solutions to problems. Though simple-minded and clumsy as always, and constantly the butt of comic relief, Goofy is the constant voice of optimism and, surprisingly, selectively perceptive, often noticing things others miss and keeping his cool when Sora and Donald lose it. He comes off as the sage of the group, despite how he is portrayed in the Disney cartoons. Goofy has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kingdom Hearts, together with Donald Duck, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Naminé and Sora. He is featured on the right side of the picture, right to Sora. Greed Greed 'is an original character, created by thebloodreaver and drawn by Bleedman. He is part of the 7even Syns, a group based on the seven deadly sins. Greed is the embodiement of the sin avaritia (or Gluttony), the inordinate desire to possess wealth, goods, or objects of abstract value with the intention to keep it for one's self, far beyond the dictates of basic survival and comfort. It is applied to a markedly high desire for and pursuit of wealth, status, and power. Greed is slender man with grey skin. He wears a platina business suit and overcoat. He looks the human of the group, apart from his grey skin. Greed has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Seven Syns, together with Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Pride, Sloth and Wrath. Gremlin the Bat '''Gremlin the Bat is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Gremlin is an antropomorphic bat. Gremlin is a wandering fellow who travels across the realms, seeking thrills and entertainment. He prefers to travel alone but he can enjoy the company of others for a while. When on his travels, Gremlin acts bold and may brag a lot, but he is quick to be cowardly in the face of danger. He has a huge (bold the lettering if you wish) crush on Anya and seems to be good on good terms with the Lords, although he does the habit of taunting Baihu the Western Lord for his pride in strength. He claims to be skilled in a form of martial art known as "Blind Wing". He is a skilled engineer unlike his namesake and is the grandchild of the being who created the holy weapons - Zotz the Blind. His weapon of choice is dagger, he keeps hidden under his wing. Gremlin has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Gremlin The Bat. Gremlin The Bat is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Grey Soul Grey soul sketch by bleedman.jpeg|''Grey Soul sketch'' grey_soul_lineart_by_bleedman_by_unidad26-d5sq8l8.jpg|''Grey Soul lineart'' grey_soul_by_bleedman_by_unidad26-d5t752z.jpg|''Grey Soul'' clasy_gangsta_in_hell_lines_by_unidad26-d61ktd7.jpg|''Clasy Gangsta in Hell lines'' clasy_gangsta_in_hell_basic_by_unidad26-d61q1r9.jpg|''Clasy Gangsta in Hell basic'' clasy_gangsta_in_hell_by_unidad26-d6257sk.jpg|''Clasy Gangsta in Hell'' Reborn by bleedman-d6rpr11.jpg|''Reborn''/''The new B into the Grey'' blue_winter_and_grey_clouds_by_unidad26-d7mmwb7.jpg|''Blue winter and Grey clouds'' Grey Soul is an original character, created by Unidad and drawn by Bleedman. Grey Soul is a young woman with long white hair and brown eyes. She is usually dressed in a brown pants with a black belt, a white shirt that reveals her belly and accentuated with a loose black tie and a top hat. Grey is known to be an immortal necromancer, has the ability of spirit summoning and mimicry and able to move between realms. Her powers are fueled by lifting the pain and suffering from spirits. It is unsure what her goal is, but it known that she needs power to best the person who could kill her. Her journey has led her to Limbo (led there by imps), where she got lost and met the Grim Reaper and where she gathered more strenght, and later to the Underworld. Dressed as a gangster, she shot up the pub of some devils, to extract some information. Although her interrogation methods are a bit crude, it gets results. She got the information she was looking for and continued her journey through Underworld, by visiting HIM... The outcome of this meeting are unknown but it can be assumpted that since both are immortals, the confrontation ended with a tie. She also confronted a creature, that called itself the Herald of the New World, but she didn't appeared to impress by its threats. Known associates of her is the monstrous, Mr. Shuma and the resurrected Battus as a 70% organic creatures. Grey has been featured in eight pieces of Bleedman Character (all commissions to Unidad26), first in a trio of artwork, namely Grey Soul Sketch, Grey Soul Line-art ''and ''Grey Soul. The second time she appeared in the trio of artwork, namely'' Clasy Gangsta in Hell Lines'', Clasy Gangsta in Hell Basic ''and ''Clasy Gangsta in HellI. ''The two trios are featured exclusively on Unidad26's DeviantArt Page. She was featured again in ''Reborn (named The new B into the Grey ''on Unidad's DeviantArt Page), resurrecting Battus. She was featured a final time, dressed in winter clothing, in ''Blue winter and Grey clouds. Grimlock Grimlock is a character in the Transformers franchise. He is the most fearsome and powerful member of the Dinobots. Grimlock can be cold, merciless and contemptuous of those he considers beneath him, such as human beings, and at times, even Autobot leader Optimus Prime himself, who Grimlock would gladly supplant as Autobot leader if he were able to, giving him a superiority complex as indicated by his Generation 1 tech specs. Nevertheless, he is a valiant warrior whose actions command respect from all who are witness to them, both friend and foe. One of his most distinguishing features is his famous speech impediment, which leads him to shorten sentences and refer to himself constantly as "Me Grimlock", never "I" (e.g. "Me Grimlock no bozo! Me KING!") - the reason for this varies from depiction to depiction, with some making it the result of true mental limitations, and others vocal processor damage or a ruse Grimlock perpetrates to allow others to think of him as less intelligent than he actually is. However he is still an Autobot and is willing to protect the Earth as much as the Autobots, and does also show a begrudging respect for Optimus Prime, however he was more accepting for Rodimus as leader when he became a Prime. Grimlock (in his humanoid robot form) has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Grimlock. Gully Ea33c35a38473d531b439ce5a8a98ea8-d4g9558.jpg|''Comic page mock-up'' Gully by bleedman-d4w3o30.jpg|''Gully'' Gully 2 by bleedman-d4wg292.jpg|''Gully 2'' Gully 3 by bleedman-d4ywbj3.jpg|''Gully 3'' Gully 4 with bretto plushie by bleedman-d54n0sr.jpg|''Gully 4 with Bretto plushie'' Gully 5 by bleedman-d58v3qw.jpg|''Gully 5'' Gully and beethoven by bleedman-dail1ya.jpg|''Gully and Beethoven'' gully_6_by_bleedman-daozmym.png|''Gully 6'' Gully is one of the main character in the comic, Battle Chasers, created by Joe Madureira. Gully is a 9-year old girl, whose father, Aramus, mysteriously disappeared one day. The only thing he left behind were a pair of powerful gloves. Gully uses these gloves in her quest to find her father. Throught the series, she shares a friendship with Knolan and his war golem Calibrettto who eventually joined up with her on her quest. Gully has been featured in several pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Comic page mock-up, dueling with Calibretto. She is later featured in a series of pictures: Gully, Gully 2 (in which she has slain a dragon), Gully 3, Gully 4 with Bretto plushie (line art by Red-J), Gully 5, Gully and Beethoven, (together with Ludwig Beethoven, both commissions by ZeoArt and CubeWatermelon respectively) and Gully 6, (battling a group of monsters). Although Gully hasn't appeared in the comics, her gloves have appeared in Mandy's Vault in Grim Tales . Gus Turner Augustus "Gus" Turner is a main character in the cartoon series, Robotboy. Gus Turner is a chubby red-headed boy who is Tommy's best friend. He is very arrogant and loud-mouthed, and at times tries to take advantage of his friends for his personal gain and enjoyment, often leading to trouble for them, although he often pays for actions in the end. He often refers to himself as "The G-Man". He describes himself as an "action hero", boasting about numerous skills which he obviously does not actually possess, and is the self-proclaimed leader of the group Gus has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Toon Time, as a sketch together with Robotboy, and his friends Tom Turnbull and Lola Mbolắ, as well as with Ben, Gwen and Max Tennyson from the cartoon series, Ben 10. Gwen Tennyson Gwendolyn Catherine "Gwen" Tennyson is a main character in the cartoon series, Ben 10. Gwen is a 10-year old girl with red hair. She shares a love-hate family relationship with her cousin Ben Tennyson. Before discovering her dormant magical and Anodite powers, she helps Ben by simply using her innate cleverness and intelligence. She is known to be a capable gymnast and martial artist and has received a black belt in karate and taekwondo. She is shown to be very ambitious and often fed up with her cousin's antics. Gwen has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Toon Time, as a sketch together her grandfather Max Tennyson and cousin Ben Tennyson as well as Robotboy, Tom Turnbull, Lola Mbolắ and Gus Turner from the cartoon show, Robotboy. The GX-9901-DX Gundam DX GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X is a mecha from the anime series, Gundam. The GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (aka Gundam DX, Double X, DX) is a mobile suit produced by the New United Nations Earth in After War Gundam X, piloted by Garrod Ran.The GX-9901-DX Gundam DX was created by mobile suit engineers of the newly formed New United Nations Earth (NUNE). NUNE engineers reversed engineered the MS technology of GX-9900 Gundam X and created a more powerful version from the original. Doubling (if not tripling) the capabilities Gundam X had, they dubbed the unit as Double X. The GX-9901-DX Gundam DX has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Archon 2016 together with Deegee and Senketsu, together with items from and references to several animes and a game, namely Attack On Titans, Dragon Ball Z, Dota 2 and Naruto. Hana Asakura LouxHana.jpg|''HanaLu'' Hanalu 2 by bleedman-d6u6on7.jpg|''Hanalu 2'' Hana Asakura '(麻倉花 Asakura Hana?) is a character from the manga/anime series, ''Shaman King. He is the son of Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyoyama. He was first introduced in the Shaman King sidestory "Funbari no Uta" as an infant travelling alongside Ryu to find The Five Elemental Warriors, story which is concluded in the finale of Shaman King. In the sequel Shaman King Flowers a teenage Hana acts as the leading character. He is depicted as a Shaman having Yoh's spirit guardian, Amidamaru, alongside him using him with the Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi (フツノミタマの剣?) weapon to create two Oversouls, O.S. "Oni Kabuto" (O.S. 鬼兜?) and O.S. "Oni Kabuto Though" (O.S. 鬼兜?). He lives Tamao Tamamura's care while his parents are absent. Hana is bored with his life and finds the appearance of his fiance Alumi Niumbirch and his proclaimed enemies Yohane and Luka Asakura as a way to kill his boredom. Hana also possesses several Oni sealed inside him that will be summoned when he is in danger in order to protect him. They were placed by his uncle, Hao Asakura, when he was a baby. Hana Asakura has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, HanaLu and the follow-up art Hanalu 2, both commissioned by Abie05 and PrinceofDestruction and both featuring Hana Asakura holding Lou Roux Hanalu 2 has been marked as "Mature Content" by DeviantArt, viewers discrection might be advised. Harpy Gee 'Harpy Gee '''is the titular character in the webcomics, ''Harpy Gee. Harpy is a young elf who has spent her whole life sheltered in the kingdom of elves. She can't use, or be affected by magic. Even so, she seems to know how to handle her way around monsters. She finds the town of Podunkello to be interesting and exciting! She isn't really exacting and doesn't appeared to be very confident, seeing that when Opal said her skills were useful. Harpy shows real surprise and glee when she heard this. She owns a goblin cat Pumpkin. Harpy has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art,Whatcha Drawin, together Luka Urushiba, Homura Akemi and Undine on her left, and Red Riding Hood on her right. Between her feet, her goblin cat is seen. Harry Potter Tales of hogwart.jpg|''Tales of Hogwart'' Harry and friends.jpg|''Harry and Friends'' '''Harry Potter is the titular character in the Harry Potter ''series, a series of seven fantasy novels written by the British author J. K. Rowling. The books chronicles the adventures of the young wizard and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's quest to overcome the Dark wizard Lord Voldemort, whose aims are to become immortal, to conquer the wizarding world, subjugate non-magical people, and destroy all those who stand in his way, especially Harry Potter. Harry has featured in two pieces of artwork, the first artwork is ''Tales of Hogwart, on the outer left of the page, next to Hermione Granger and the second artwork is Harry and Friends, together with Hermione and Ronald Weasley. Haruhi Suzumiya Ultimoe by bleedman.jpg|''Ultimoe'' archon_2010_giveaways_by_bleedman-d31uoog.jpg|''Archon 2010 giveaways'' Haruhi Suzumiya '''(涼宮ハルヒ''' Suzumiya Haruhi) is the titular character from the light novel series, Haruhi Suzumiya.' '''Harushi is the founding member of the SOS Brigade with the purpose of finding aliens, time travelers and espers. Although she doesn't know it, all the members of the SOS Brigade she recruits, besides Kyon, happen to fit into these groups (Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina and Itsuki Koizumi respectively). She is incredibly eccentric and anti-social, with no interest in "ordinary" humans. She also, unkown to her, has Essokinetic abilities, which allow her to change, destroy and reshape reality. It is said that if she were to become bored enough with the world, she could create closed space, a new world which could prevent destruction in the "real world". After revealing themselves to Kyon, the trio of Yuki, Mikuru and Koizumi all state they were sent by their respective higher-ups to watch over her, and Koizumi specifically mentions they must keep her entertained so she doesn't become too bored. Haruhi has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in ''Ultimoe, together with Yuki Nagato (left) and Mikuru Asahina (right). Haruhi is the girl in the middle. Ultimoe is a commission for RedFallingStart. She appeared a second time, in Archon 2010 giveaways, together with Kirino Kosaka from Oreimo ''(left in the picture) and Taiga Aisaki from ''Toradora! (middle of the picture) as a promotion for Archon 2010 convention. Hazel Hazel is a main character in the graphic novel, Seconds, written by Bryan Lee O'Malley. Hazel is a young woman with long black hair. She is a shy waitress that becomes close to Katie after she has an accident in which she burns her arms. However, Katie makes the accident not happen with the mushrooms. She lives with her grandmother and shops at thrift shops. It is revealed that Hazel leaves gifts for the house spirit, Lis, in order to keep her happy. One such gift was the outfit Lis is currently wearing. Hazel has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Lis,Katie,Hazel, together with the house spirit Lis on her far left and her friend and boss Katie on her left. He-Man He-Man is the main character in the He-Man Franchise. He is "the most powerful man in the universe" and in most media he is the alter-ego of Prince Adam. He is armed with a power harness that enhances his strength, the Sword of Power, a battle axe, and a shield. Early media, such as the minicomics packaged with the original run of action figures, also depicts him carrying a knife. He-Man possesses superhuman strength and is capable of performing incredible feats, such as lifting heavy objects such as boulders and buildings, breaking solid rock with his fists, as well as having the advantage over just about any opponent. He is a formidable warrior, although he usually prefers to avoid conflict. He is a strong upholder of moral justice and is regarded by the people of Eternia as their greatest hero. In the original minicomics He-Man was a wandering barbarian hailing from a jungle tribe, but both the DC comics and the cartoon series He-Man and the Masters of the Universe portrayed him as the alter ego of the young Prince Adam, heir-apparent to the throne of Eternia, and most media since have followed suit. Prince Adam is the son of King Randor and Queen Marlena of Eternia, and is viewed by many as fun-loving, lazy and cowardly. This in fact only an act to keep people from suspecting that he is also He-Man. The 2002 cartoon revealed that Adam was carefree and reckless in his younger days, before he accepted his destiny. Prince Adam was given the Sword of Power by The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull, and when he lifts the sword and says "By the Power of Grayskull... I Have the Power!" he is magically transformed into He-Man, defender of Eternia. He-Man has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Sketch Studies,as a sketch together with Battle Cat as well as Inspector Gadget and Penny from the Inspector Gadget series. Hermione Granger Tales of hogwart.jpg|''Tales of Hogwart'' Harry and friends.jpg|''Harry and Friends'' Hermione Granger is a main character and friend of the titular character in the Harry Potter series, a series of seven fantasy novels written by the British author J. K. Rowling. The books chronicles the adventures of the young wizard and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, all of whom are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The main story arc concerns Harry's quest to overcome the Dark wizard Lord Voldemort, whose aims are to become immortal, to conquer the wizarding world, subjugate non-magical people, and destroy all those who stand in his way, especially Harry Potter. Hermione has featured in two pieces of artwork, the first artwork is Tales of Hogwart, on the left of the page, next to Harry Potter and the second artwork is Harry and Friends, together with Harry and Ronald Weasley. Hitou the Lion Might and Magic by bleedman.jpg|''Might and Magic'' hitou_the_lion_by_dragonman32.jpg|''Hitou The Lion'' Hitou the Lion is an original character, created by Dragonman32 and drawn by Bleedman. Hitou is an antropomorphic lion. Hitou lives in the Savanne and grasslands of the West Regions, and is close friends with the leader of the West Region, Baihu. They knew each others since their childhood. His weapon of choice is the lion spear. Hitou is dressed in the clothes of Monkey D. Luffy from the manga/anime, One Piece. Hitou has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Might and Magic, together with Chwen (1), Edgar (2), Sarah (3), Tabby (4), Taurisa (5) as a commission to Dragonman32, and the second in Hitou The Lion. Hitou The Lion is only featured on the DeviantArt page of Dragonman32, with the artwork being credited to Bleedman. Hogarth Gilligan knd_sketch_studies.jpg|''KND Sketch Studies'' Kids Next Door.png|''Kids Next Door Final'' Hogarth "Hoggy" Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr, 'is a main character from ''Kids Next Door. Hoggy is an inventor and pilot with a passion for flight which wears an old fashion pilot hat. He is a fat chubby European American boy obsessed with cracking puns at every chance he sees. He hangs out with nerds on occasion and enjoys some considerably unusual interests (such as trading cards), and also enjoys being a detective. He is Sector V's technician and has designed and built more of their vehicles, weaponry and defenses. His knowledge of 2x4 technology is invaluable. His cooperative name is Numbuh Two. Hoggy has been featured together with his teammates in two pieces of artwork, first in KND Sketch studies, and a second time in the follow-up art, Kids Next Door Final. Hōka Inumuta '''Hōka Inumuta (犬牟田 宝火 Inumuta Hōka) is a character in the manga/anime series, Kill la Kill. Hōka is in charge of Honnouji Academy's information and strategy committee, aiding the student council by analyzing the performance of Goku Uniforms and kamui in battle, and helping the Sewing Club with upgraded uniforms. His three-star Goku Uniform, Probe Regalia (探の装 Saguru no Sō), allows him to quickly calculate attack trajectories and use optical camouflage to hide from his opponents. Upgrades include Probe Regalia MK.II, that makes him appear as a polygonal model, and his ultimate uniform of Probe Regalia: Truth Unveiled. Hōka has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kill La Kill, together with Aikurō Mikisugi, Ira Gamagōri, Junketsu (Satsuki's living suit), Mako Mankanshoku, Nonon Jakuzure, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryūin, Senketsu (Ryūko's living suit), Tsumugu Kinagase and Uzu Sanageyama. Hōka (with the light-blue hair) has been featured in the right upper corner, together with the rest of the Honnōji Academy Elite Four. Homura Akemi Screw you and your magic by bleedman-d5ro59s.jpg|''Screw you and your magic'' whatcha_drawin_by_bleedman-d9vvwb2.jpg|''Whatcha Drawin'' Homura Akemi is a character from anime, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Homura is a magical girl who first appears in a nightmare of Madoka's. She transfers into Madoka's school the day after the dream. She is unnaturally good at everything she does, including academics and sports. This makes her instantly popular, even though she is cold and demeaning towards others. Homura's indifferent personality is the result of her failures while going through approaching 100 timelines. Originally a shy second-year student, she was befriended by Madoka and eventually saved from a witch by her and Mami, who revealed that they were magical girls. When Mami died in the fight with the rampaging witch Walpurginacht, Madoka sacrificed her life to stop it. Homura, overcome by grief and uselessness, contracted with Kyubey in order to become a person that could protect Madoka, just as Madoka protected her. Her wish was to be able to go back to her original meeting with Madoka, leading Homura to receive the power to manipulate time to a certain extent. Homura cares deeply for Madoka, however this caring is eventually twisted into a sole, obsessive fixation on Madoka's survival regardless of her feelings, and Homura never gives up on trying to "save" Madoka, even as she grows more cold, intimidating and antagonistic to others, taking on the role of the "rival hero" magical girl archetype. Caught up in a predestination paradox, she tries again and again to prevent Madoka from being killed or making a contract, but time after time fails to save her. Her magical weapon is a shield filled with sand that allows her to freeze time. However, this power becomes useless if she is physically restrained as she cannot turn her shield to activate it. She can also use this shield to block projectiles and store the various infinite amount of weapons that she carries. Since her shield and magic has no offensive capability, she instead attacks using stolen firearms and homemade explosives while time is stopped. None of the girls actually know what weapons she has, since she only uses them while time is stopped. Homura cannot reset time until all the sand in her shield is drained – which happens approximately a month and a half from her discharge from the hospital, on the day of Walpurgisnacht – after which she can reset the timeline whenever she desires. In the final timeline, she inherits Madoka's bow – now a sleek ebony bow with purple diamond setting – and arrows, along with a set of white wings. Homura continues to fight in the new world against the wraiths, despite believing that the world was irredeemably full of tragedies, because it was a world that Madoka once tried to protect, and she vowed never to forget Madoka's resolve. Horuma has been featured in the two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, first in Screw you and your magic, shooting Kyubey and a second time in, Whatcha Drawin, together Luka Urushiba on her left, and Undine, Harpy Gee and Red Riding Hood on her right. Huntress Wizard Huntress Wizard is a recurring character in Adventure Time. She was one of the competitors in the Wizard Battle in the episode "Wizard Battle." She is seen in "Reign of Gunters" hanging out in front of the magical item shop in Wizard City, and talks briefly to the Ice King. She appears again in "Wizards Only, Fools" standing on a building while watching Princess Bubblegum leaping over her to escape from the Wizard Police. She is seen again fighting among several other wizards against Bella Noche in the episode "Betty." Her first major appearance is in the episode "Flute Spell" where she wanted Finn to learn a flute spell to summon the Spirit of the Forest and in the process they both fell in love with each other but eventually both denied their common interest in each other because she claims onto her believes that it would make her soft which she can't let happen again. Huntress Wizard was featured in 'Watcha Drawing' along with Mojo Jojo, Tracer, Dawn Bellwether and Lapis Lazuli. She is fifth character in the picture. Ice Climbers The Ice Climbers, known in Japan as Ice Climber (アイスクライマー Aisu Kuraimā?), are the pair of playable protagonists from the game Ice Climber, released in the pre-''Super Mario Bros.'' era of NES games. When playing one player, the player plays as Popo (ポポ). When playing two player in Ice Climber, player one plays as Popo, while player two plays as Nana (ナナ). In both Melee and Brawl, both Ice Climbers appear, but only Popo is controlled, while Nana mimics the moves performed by Popo. However, color changes allow players to control Nana instead of Popo. Despite not being displayed, the CPU-controlled Climber in the Super Smash Bros. series does indeed have his or her own separate percentage or stamina counter. This factor alone results in the Ice Climbers extremely high learning curve for all the games they have appeared in, as players must ensure the safety of not one, but two characters at the same time. Popo (blue) and Nana (pink) have been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Smashing, in the second panel of the picture, together with Bowser, Dibby Kong, Ike, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pikachu, Pit, Red and Sheik. They are featured in the upper left corner of the picture. Ice Queen Ice Queen is an internally character from the cartoon series, Adventure Time. The Ice Queen is the internally fictional gender-swapped version of the Ice King, created by the original series designer, Natasha Allegri. She has winter/ice-related powers like Ice King, which originates from her tiara. She makes her first appearance in the episode Fionna and Cake, in which it is revealed that she, like all the other gender-swapped characters, exists only in the fanfiction written by the Ice King. Ice Queen has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, IQ. ID-3 Hoihoi-san and RRX-7.8 Combat-san Hoi by bleedman-d4920yj.jpg|''HOI'' prepare_for_combat_by_bleedman-d559jz0.jpg|''Prepare for Combat'' ID-3 Hoihoi-san and RRX-7.8 Combat-san are two characters in the Ichigeki Sacchu!! HoiHoi-san franchise. ID-3 Hoihoi-san and RRX-7.8 Combat-san are two gynoids, respectively manufactured by the companies, Mars Pharmaceuticals and Kinryu, created in the year 20XX to combat a rising plague of cockroaches and other household pests (due to overusing pesticides, the pests have become immune to the chemicals). The gynoids however are able to hunt down insects and kill them with such miniaturized weapons as minuscule machine guns and tiny combat knives. They can also (and at the same time) be treated as dolls, by dressing them up in costumes and buying accessories for them. The main robot of the anime wears a maid uniform and rabbit ears as accessories. ID-3 Hoihoi-san has been featured in one piece of the Bleedman Character Art, while RRX-7.8 Combat-san has been featured in two piece. They were featured together in HOI, with Hoihoi-san been featured on the right, while Combat-san has been featured on the left. Combat-san has been later featured in Prepare for Combat. Ike Ike is the first central main character in the Fire Emblem series not to be of royal lineage or noble birth. This is because his creators decided that they wanted a character that "any man can also empathize with". Ike's blunt personality and characteristic blue hair was derived from one of the protagonists from Fire Emblem, Hector, who the creators of Ike discovered was one of the most popular characters in the series. Ike is the son of Commander Greil of the Greil Mercenaries. The story begins with Ike's last day as a trainee in his father's mercenary company, and follows him as he grows in power to lead a military force for the purpose of restoring an entire nation. Ike has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Smashing, in the second panel of the picture, together with Bowser, Dibby Kong, Ice Climbers, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pikachu, Pit, Red and Sheik. They are featured in the upper left corner of the picture. Inkling Girl splatoon_inkling_by_bleedman-d8qqxja.jpg|''Splatoon Inkling'' Splatoon inkling by bleedman-d9b6l33.jpg|''Splatoon Inkling'' Inkling Girl is the female playable character in the video game, Splatoon. Inklings are humanoid squids. After some unknown catastrophe wiped out humans, and possibly most land-dwelling life on Earth, squids (and some other marine invertebrates) evolved to become the dominant species on the planet. During this " Mollusk era " they developed culture, language, and especially warfare. 100 years before the events of the game, Inklings and Octarians engaged in a great war referred to as "the Great Turf War". Initially the Inklings were defeated due to their inability to get up early enough, but they rebounded. A young Cap'n Cuttlefish and his comrades won, sending the Octarians away to live underground for many years, only for them to return for the events of Splatoon's hero mode. The Inkling Girl has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, both named Splatoon Inkling. Inspector Gadget Inspector Gadget is the title character and main protagonist of Inspector Gadget series. He dresses like Inspector Clouseau, drives a minivan that can be converted into a police vehicle resembling a cross between a Matra Murena and a Toyota Celica, and acts like Maxwell Smart, who was portrayed by Gadget's primary voice actor Don Adams. The clueless Gadget frequently bungles his cases and gets himself into danger, but he always gets out of trouble either by using his gadgets (sometimes inadvertently), through Penny and/or Brain's unseen assistance, or by pure luck. One of his most famous catch-phrases in the series is "Wowsers!" While he would never succeed in completing a mission by himself without Penny and Brain, they usually would not succeed in completing a mission themselves without Inspector Gadget and his gadgets unintentionally foiling the MAD agents' plans. His main opponent is Doctor Claw, the leader of M.A.D. who seemingly has a feud with the inspector Gadget has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Sketches Studies, together with his niece, Penny as well as with He-Man and Battle Cat from the He-Man series. Iori Yagami Iori Yagami (八神 庵 Yagami Iori) is a character from the SNK Playmore's The King of Fighters video game series that first appeared in The King of Fighters '95 as the leader of the Rivals Team. He is an iconic character of the series, and regularly appears on publicity material and merchandise. Iori is a central character to the series' plot, and the initial enemy and eventual rival of Kyo Kusanagi. He was created specifically to become Kyo's rival as his name and abilities were designed to relate him with the Yamata no Orochi legend. The designers ended up liking him so much that they take care how his character is developed along the series. Iori has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Fighters, together with Terry Bogard from The King of Fighters series as well with Bridget, Dizzy, Millia Rage and Sol Badguy from the Guilty Gear series and Nakoruru from Samurai Shodown. The character is shown in the forefront of the picture, appearing with his typical red hair and in the attire he wore in The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2. Ira Gamagōri Ira Gamagōri (蟇郡 苛 Gamagōri Ira) is a character in the manga/anime series, Kill la Kill. Ira is a large man who is Satsuki's loyal enforcer who leads the disciplinary committee at Honnouji Academy. His three-star Goku Uniform is the Shackle Regalia (縛の装 Shibari no Sō), which takes the form of bondage gear. By enduring such masochistic attacks, he can activate its second transformation, Scourge Regalia (死縛の装 Shibaki no Sō), which covers his body in thorny whips. His upgraded uniform, Shackle Regalia MK.II, resembles a sarcophagus, and his ultimate uniform is the Shackle Regalia: Ego Burst. He is 20 years old, having waited two years after graduating middle school before enrolling at Honnouji to assist Satsuki with her plans. He drives a pink 1959 Cadillac Eldorado. Ira has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kill La Kill, together with Aikurō Mikisugi, Hōka Inumuta, Junketsu (Satsuki's living suit), Mako Mankanshoku, Nonon Jakuzure, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryūin, Senketsu (Ryūko's living suit), Tsumugu Kinagase and Uzu Sanageyama. Hōka (with the blonde hair) has been featured in the right upper corner, together with the rest of the Honnōji Academy Elite Four. Iris X x and y by bleedman-d6x9yw0.jpg|''x,x and y'' X x and y colored by bleedman-d84a1uh.jpg|''x,x and y colored'' Iris is a character in the video game series: Mega Man X. Iris was developed by Repliforce scientists as half of the "Perfect Soldier program". Colonel, her brother, was the other half. Her half was of the compassionate and peaceful one, and Colonel's was of the strong-willed Reploid warrior. Repliforce scientists had struggled to make these two factors into one Reploid, but the differences were irreconcilable, so they split them into brother and sister Reploids. Iris trained with the Maverick Hunters, and during this time she developed feelings for Zero. Later, she acted as a navigator at the Maverick Hunter Headquearters, instructing Zero on where to go for his missions. Despite her willingness to instruct Zero, she constantly urged him to withhold his fighting, especially from her brother. When her brother was later destroyed, the pain drove Iris mad and she made a trip to the Final Weapon. She waited for Zero in a laboratory ready to avenge her brother, where she used Colonel's fighting will to gain a powerful body armor. Zero defeated her, and rushed to her side instantly after; but it was too late at this point, as Iris was already dying from program failure caused by attempting to use her brother's fighting will on her systems; the systems clashed and caused Iris terrible pain as she fought against Zero. Before she dies, she told him that she wishes for a world where there are only Reploids. Her death causes Zero to question his beliefs and causes him much pain. Iris has been featured in two pieces of Bleedman Character Art, in the left panel of x,x and y, together with Megaman X Megaman Zero and Sigma and in the left panel of the follow-up art, x,x and y colored, together with Iris, Megaman Zero, Sigma and Vile. With the addition of Vile, in x,x and y colored, Iris was featured on the background, above Vile, instead of her original place on the forefront. Jackie Jackie 'is an original character, created by Zoulart and drawn by Bleedman as a reward for winning a contest. Jackie is a slender man with a large hat, a large jacket and a cane. Jackie has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Lean and Mean, stealing a lolly from a small girl, most likely Ginger. The sketch also featured a close-up sketch of his face. Jack O'Lantern 'Jack O'Lantern '''is an one-time villain in ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode, Billy and Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween. According to Grim, Jack was a man in medival Endsville, living between the 1500-1600s. Although a pleasant figure, Jack had the unhealthy habit on pulling tricks on everyone, never knowing when to stop. When people finally got tired from jokes, they framed him for pulling a joke on a humorless Queen. This infuriated the Queen who sent one of her knights to execute him immediately. When Grim came to reap his soul, Jack tricked Grim in dropping his scythe. In exchange for his scythe, Grim had to grant him immortality. Grim realized that he had no other option than give the prankster his immortality but not without pulling his own "prank". Grim beheaded Jack, who due his recent immortality, couldn't die. And due to special properties of the scythe, Jack had to replace his head with a surrogate. In this case, a pumpkin. Now, an immortal outcast, Jack wanted revenge on the Reaper. And a few hunderd halloweens later, he almost got his revenge after tricking Billy into giving him the scythe. After his plans were foiled by Irwin, Grim sent him to the Underworld. Jack has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Buddies of Darkness, together with Demongo as a commission for Andreac. Jack Spicer '''Jack Spicer is the main antagonist in Xiaolin Showdown, notable for his robotic engineering, long rants, overuse of the word "evil" and his repetitive self-proclamation of "evil boy genius". He was responsible for releasing Wuya from the puzzle box that Grand Master Dashi locked her in, and aids her in finding Shen Gong Wu to conquer the world. Jack has aided the Xiaolin Warriors on occasion, and does show occasional leanings toward good. However, he always winds up back on the evil side. As a reflection of his character, his preferred Shen Gong Wu is the Monkey Staff, which was the only Shen Gong Wu he is left with at the end of the series. He has shown to have a hard past that explains his cowardly nature and worst fear (which is shown as a 5-year-old Jack Spicer being flushed down the toilet). Metaphorically, he is afraid of rejection. Jack Spicer has shown to be a big fan of Chase Young. Jack has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Young Dragons, together with Clay Bailey, Jack-Bots, Kimiko Tohomiko, Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa and Wuya. James Johnson Hammershark by numa430-d726oke.jpg|''Hammershark'' blossom_vs_hammershark_by_bleedman-dauiifu.jpg|''Blossom vs Hammershark'' James Johnson AKA Hammershark 'is an original character, created by Numa430 and drawn by Bleedman. Hammershark is a mutated supervillain, resembling an antropomorphic shark. Despite his name, Hammershark looks are inspired by a Great White, instead of a hammerhead shark. James Johnson was a USS Navy Diver in the middle of a top secret clean-up mission concerning a wrecked cargo ship carrying unknown and dangerous chemicals. The moment he arrived to clean up the mess, the goo spread all over him and mutated his body into the form of a half man, half shark. Officials thought he was missing in action but in reality he was out in a blind rage to fight and hunt for food as his mind was slowly lost to the mutation. His confirmed powers are superhuman strenght, agility and speed, aquatic respiration and hyperosmia (enhanced sense of smell). Hammershark has been featured in two pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, first ''Hammershark, which was commissioned by Numa430 and is featured exclusively on Numa430's DeviantArt Page. The second appearance was in Blossom VS Hammershark, where Hammershark is battling an adolescent Blossom. Jasper steven_universe_by_bleedman-d8wboqy.jpg|''Steven Universe'' steven_universe_colored_by_bleedman-d91rd1s.jpg|''Steven Universe Colored'' i_need_you__i_hate_you_by_bleedman-dahbzzk.jpg|''I need you, I hate you'' '''Jasper is a villainess in the cartoon series, Steven Universe. Introduced at the end of the first season as Peridot's escort on their mission to Earth, Jasper is a powerful fighter and veteran of the ancient war against the Crystal Gems on the Homeworld side. She has an especially angry and violent personality and is openly contemptuous of those she perceives as weak or defective and is "determined to never be weak or vulnerable" herself. Despite that, she considered Rose Quartz a worthy adversary and possible nemesis. Her gemstone is a yellow jasper in place her nose, and her weapon is a heavy helmet shaped like a Japanese punk pompadour; she is a powerful physical combatant who can charge at her opponents with a "spin attack" in a manner similar to Amethyst. She formally used a "Gem destabilizer", a cattle prod-like gear that immediately disrupts a Gem's physical form on contact, on Garnet (a similar device used by Peridot proved ineffective on Steven's half-human physiology). Although she dismisses Gem fusion as a "cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger", when she is defeated in battle by fusions she resorts to attempting fusion herself, with disastrous results. At the end of Jail Break, she fuses with Lapis Lazuli to form the monstrous Malachite in an attempt to exact revenge, but Lapis uses her hydrokinetic abilities while fused to imprison them both at the bottom of the ocean until Super Watermelon Island, where they separated by the Crystal Gems as Alexandrite. She reappeared throughout the second half of the third season; as a perfectly formed Quartz warrior made in the Beta Kindergarten, she becomes the target of Amethyst's resentment and desire to prove herself. At the tail-end of the season, she attempts fusion with a corrupted Gem monster (i.e. the Snow Monster), becomes corrupted herself, and is neutralized and captured by the Crystal Gems. It is also revealed that her hatred towards Rose Quartz is fueled by the death of her former superior, Pink Diamond. Jasper has been featured in three pieces of the Bleedman Character Art, in Steven Universe and the follow-up art, Steven Universe Colored, together with Amethyst, Connie Maheswaran, Garnet, Lapis Lazula, Lion, Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz and Steven Universe. She is featured in the upper right corner of the picture. Her final appearance was with Lapis Lazuli in I need you, I hate you. Jessica Claus Jessica Claus is an original character, created by TheOctoberSnarf and drawn by Bleedman. Jessica Claus is an 18-year old female elf. Close to after she was born, she was sent to an orphanage for safety reasons. Her father being Santa Claus or Saint Nicholas thought no one would think to look for her there. He checks in with her every holiday season to spend time with her, only for so many times since his visits may attract attention. Jessica stayed in the orphanage for years until she was a young adult. When she got older she would go to the city square to decorate the holiday tree. Her behavior isn't something you would expect, she is energetic, technically inclined, and devious. You can say she is naughty rather than good. She has an immunity to cold and uses a candy cane and christmas lights as weapons. She is also a profound skater Jessica Claus has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Jessica Claus as a commission for Numa430, as gift to TheOctoberSnarf. It is exclusively featured on Numa430's DeviantArt page. Jigglypuff Jigglypuff, known in Japan as Purin (プリン?), is a Pokémon species in Nintendo and Game Freak's Pokémon franchise. Created by Ken Sugimori, Jigglypuff first appeared in the video games Pokémon Red and Blue and subsequent sequels, later appearing in various merchandise, spinoff titles and animated and printed adaptations of the franchise. Known as the Balloon Pokémon, Jigglypuff evolves from Igglybuff when it reaches a certain point of happiness, and evolves into Wigglytuff when exposed to a Moon Stone. Its name is a combination of the words "jiggly" and "puff", intended to relate to its jelly-like appearance. The character has been featured in a recurring role in the anime series and served as the focus for several printed adaptions of the franchise. Since it appeared in the Pokémon series, Jigglypuff has received generally positive reception. It has been featured in several forms of merchandise, including figurines, plush toys, and the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Jigglypuff has been featured in Bleedman Character Art, Smashing, in the third panel of the picture, together with Captain Falcon, Falco Lombardi, Ganondorf, Lucario, Luigi, Marth, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, R.O.B., Toon Link and Wolf O'Donnell. It is featured next to Lucario, between Ganondorf and Marth. Jill the Ewe Jill the Ewe is an original character, created by JC303 and drawn by Bleedman. Jill is a character in Sonic the Hedgehog's fanfiction, written by JC303. Jill is an antropomorphic ewe, a female wild sheep. She is a slim woman, has a brown fur and green eyes. She wears a black top, a green jacket, grey pants and black shoes. Her hands are protected by beige fingerless gloves. She wields a golden blade, with one side angel wings and on the other side devil wings. Jill has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Jill the Ewe as a commission for JC303. Jin Ishiyama Jin Ishiyama is a fan character for the cartoon series, Code Lyoko. He is created G-Force 4 and drawn by Bleedman as a commission by the former. He is meant to be the brother of Yumi Ishiyama, having a similar haircut and hair color. Jin has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Jin Ishiyama, together with his sister Yumi Ishiyama. Jinx Jinx is a former villainess, now reformed to heroine, in the cartoon series, Teen Titans. An agile sorceress with a mastery of hexes brought to rival Raven's magical skills, Jinx is a pink-haired, cat-eyed teen girl that uses a form of black magic to bring about "bad luck"-themed attacks, such as by crumbling the ground beneath opponents or causing structures to collapse around them. She is often portrayed as the leader and battle coordinator of any H.I.V.E.-affiliated group. As the series wears on, Jinx is proven not to be fully evil and gradually displays a number of redeeming traits in her personality; she develops a short-lived crush on Cyborg while he is posing as his alter-ego Stone in the episode, Deception (and, even after exposed as a spy for the Titans, she laments his decision to abandon their clique at the episode's conclusion), and later becomes enamored with the flirtatious Kid Flash, thereby parting ways with the H.I.V.E. altogether and joining the Teen Titans in their battle with the Brotherhood in the climax of Titans Together. She, alongside Sergeant H.I.V.E., officially joins the Teen Titans in an issue of the accompanying comic book series, Teen Titans Go! and she also becomes Kid Flash's official girlfriend with them sharing an official kiss in issue #53 Wacky Wednesday/''Hot & Cold'' Jinx has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, teen titans are go, together with Garfield Logan (Beast Boy) and Victor Stone (Cyborg). Juli Juli 'is an original character, created by Juli22f and drawn by Bleedman. Juli is the DeviantArt Avatar of Juli22f. He is a young boy, with short light-colored hair. He wears a cap, a shirt with a jacket, pants with a belt and sneakers. He protects his hands with fingerless gloves. He is also a baseball player, based on the fact he is holding a baseball in his right hand and the bat in the left. Juli has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, ''Reward: Juli, commissioned by Jorama who gave it as a reward to DeviantArt User on who the character was based, after the latter won a contest by Jorama. Junketsu '''Junketsu (純潔 lit. purity?) is a character in the manga/anime series, Kill la Kill. Junketsu is a Kamui made by the Kiriyūin family. It was sealed away by Ragyō Kiryūin because of its uncontrollable power. It is eventually donned by Satsuki Kiryūin in order to combat Ryūko Matoi and her own Kamui, Senketsu. During Satsuki's battle with Ragyō, Ragyō succeeds in stripping Satsuki of Junketsu and dons it herself. Later, Ragyō and Nui Harime both help Junketsu "wear" Ryūko, and completely synchronizes with her, becoming one with the Life Fibers. However, Ryūko breaks free of Junketsu's control at the end of Episode 21. It is later recovered by and worn again by Satsuki in'' Episode 22'', albeit "retailored" with the sisters' blood and some of Senketsu's Life Fibers. Little is known about Junketsu's personality, as it has not spoken in any of its appearances. However, like Senketsu, it has a strong craving for blood and violently latches itself onto Satsuki after she awakens it with her blood. In Episode 6, Junketsu is shown to be under heavy restraint when not in use by Satsuki. This, along with Satsuki using the "Life Fiber Override" technique, implies Junketsu's personality is more feral and demonic, in contrast to Senketsu's more caring and calm personality. As such, instead of bonding with Satsuki, Junketsu must be tamed instead, having its ferocious nature subdued by Satsuki's willpower. Junketsu has been featured in the Bleedman Character Art, Kill La Kill, together with Aikurō Mikisugi, Hōka Inumuta, Ira Gamagōri, Mako Mankanshoku, Nonon Jakuzure, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryūin, Senketsu (Ryūko's living suit), Tsumugu Kinagase and Uzu Sanageyama. Junketsu is donned by Satsuki Kiryūin, who appears on the left side of the picture. Category:Gallery